


Sleeping Beauty

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble based off the <a href="http://yunhoparadise.tumblr.com/post/63990939282/tweets-compilation-2013-shilla-duty-free-fan">Shilla fanmeet accounts</a> that Yunho twists and turns in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Title** Sleeping Beauty  
 **Author** rilakumabear  
 **Pairings** **:** Homin  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Quick drabble based off the [Shilla fanmeet accounts](http://yunhoparadise.tumblr.com/post/63990939282/tweets-compilation-2013-shilla-duty-free-fan) that Yunho twists and turns in his sleep.

 

Waking up is always a little painful. Yunho sleeps in weird positions: stretched out, limbs askew, or twisted like a pretzel. Or all of the combined. One time, Yoochun had come into his room to wake him up and backed out slowly, whimpering for an exorcist. It's a habit formed from sleeping in cars, planes, backstage dressing rooms, tucked up in a quiet corner of the recording studio or dance room; anywhere but the comfort of his own bed. In the past,whenever he woke up, It became a ritual to pop his joints, cracking the bones casually. The pain didn't really register before- after waking up, he'd promptly be on his way to the next tv show or whatever was on his schedule. But now, the years of bad sleeping posture catches up with him, and he winces before his eyes are even open. Yunho grimaces as he stretches his limbs, trying not to dwell on the fact that if the pain is this bad before he's even thirty, then surely it'll be worse when he's fifty.

"Hyung, hurry up," Changmin whines sleepily beside him in their van. "I need to pee."

"Sorry," Yunho mumbles, wincing as his back cracks with and audible _pop._ Changmin's eyes fly open instantly, focusing on Yunho.

"It's fine," he says quickly, but the younger man looks far from reassured. They make their way from the van into their shared apartment complex. Technically, they live separately, but neither of them could get used to being apart after sharing most of their lives together, so they had settled on a compromise: two apartments in the same building, one floor apart.

Changmin's texting on his phone rapidly as they enter the lift. There's a small _beep_ by the time they reach Yunho's floor, signalling a response. Yunho steps out.

"Goodnight, Changminnie," he says, about to make his way to his apartment, but Changmin slams a hand against the elevator door, preventing it from closing.

"I've texted manager-hyung," he announces. "He's booked an appointment with a physiotherapist tomorrow at 2.15pm, so you'll have to leave the radio show a little early, but it's fine, I can wrap it up by myself-"

"Changmin!" Yunho interrupts, alarmed. "I can't leave early, it's rude! Besides, I can't abandon the fans who are going to see me-"

"Then after your appointment," Changmin continues loudly, "You need to make your way straight to Incheon airport because we're heading to Japan. Understood?" His eyes are narrowed

Yunho smiles in resignation, too tired to really argue. "Sounds good."

He bids the younger man goodnight, kicking his shoes off and forcing himself to shower before collapsing onto the bed. Somehow, lying down seems to intensify the pain, and he rolls to the side in an effort to ease the pressure from his aching bones. Dammit, he wanted to fucking _sleep_ but nope, the sweet blissful oblivion eludes him because his back hurts, as if he's some kind of old grandpa.

"I haven't even done military service yet," Yunho mutters to himself, thrashing about uncomfortably.

Just then, he hears his front door unclicking, then closing again softly. He raises his head a little, unalarmed, because there's only one person he knows who has a key and would visit at this ungodly hour.

"Changminnie?" he mumbles, as the younger man slips into his room. "You couldn't sleep?"

Yunho senses, rather than sees, Changmin rolling his eyes. "Of course I couldn't sleep, with you constantly moving around in bed, I could hear you from my apartment! Now move up!"

Yunho smiles as he budges over on the bed. "...Thanks, Min-ah."

"For what."

"Nothing."

"Go to sleep." Changmin instructs, settling down and hogging most of the blankets.

"...I can't." Yunho admits, intensely aware of the throbs of pain that siege his body.

Changmin is quiet for a while. "...It really hurts, huh?" He shifts on the mattress, turning onto his side and spooning the leader from behind, and Yunho lets himself settle back against the maknae's chest, breathing in his familiar scent. "Sleep like this, hyung. I'll take the pain away, okay?"

Yunho sighs in agreement, and slowly allows himself to drift off.

 

~Fin


End file.
